Elite
by CherriesR4me
Summary: Welcome to the Gallagher Institute of Higher Learning. Where, ironically, intelligence seems to be optional…but money and power are not. Cammie Morgan belongs to the world of the elite: the ones who are born into wealth and power. She doesn't care about image, but the same cannot be said for the rest of them. "Sometimes, I just wanna be normal." "Yeah, and I want a pet panda." R&R


**A/N: I know I should be working on my other story, but I had a new idea for a story and I just really really really had to write this. Haha :P So, I'm hoping that this can potentially be a multi-chap ^^ I hope you guys let me know what you think about it. A quick review or message will be greatly appreciated. Also, those who read my stories will know that I usually write long chapters. This is pretty short since it's only a teaser. I'm trying to see how readers will react to it. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: All hail Ally Carter :)**

**And now, without further ado...**

* * *

"So, you ready for your first day?"

"Yes mom." I grabbed my bag as the driver opened the door to my side of the car.

"And don't forget, make plenty of friends. That way you'll adjust and get used to the school right away." My mom said brightly, as she occupied the seat next to me.

"Was it really necessary to move school? I was fine with the last one." I mumbled.

"Oh honey, but think of the possibilities! This is easily the best school in miles and it is right in the heart of Bellis Fair. You'll be in great hands." My mom assured, nudging me gently out of the car. Good old Bellis Fair, a gated community in the western end of Roseville. We've always lived in Bellis Fair, but up until now I've been attending the local high school. However, since I'm going to be going into university soon, my mother decided that it will be beneficial for me to go here for the last half of my high school life.

"Charlie gets to stay in his school." I huffed under my breath.

"Now Cammie, we've talked about this. Charlie is only in Grade 6. I'm planning to send him here when he reaches high school. But for now, I'll let him stay where he's comfortable with." She explained calmly.

"But mo – ", I began, about to argue.

"No buts Cameron Morgan." My mom said firmly.

And when she says my full name, everyone knows that is that.

I mumbled a goodbye to Pierre, our driver, as I stepped out of the car and take in my surroundings. Rows of cars lined up along the seemingly endless driveway, all equipped with a chauffeur. Perfectly manicured lawns covering the school grounds. Hundreds of students promenading around with their immaculate hair and pristine clothes, carrying their designer bags possibly filled with other expensive possessions. I watched them with wary eyes as they socialized and treated each other like best friends, knowing fully well that some of them only care about what family you come from, not what kind of person you are.

A few people glanced at me and I gave them a smile and a courteous nod. Of course, they return the gesture. Being new, a lot of them don't know me yet. It'll be silly to act rash before you know someone's background. You could waste a good opportunity at a future business partner.

I cringed. I'm not proud of my heritage, but this is who I am. This is the society I live in. And I have been just as aware of it even in my childhood.

I took a deep breath, and with one last glance at my mother, I walked into what would be my life for the next 2 years. I walked down the stunning front of the school: luscious gardens and paved square leading up to the entrance of a stunning piece of architecture.

"Doesn't even look like a school", I mumbled under my breath.

I continued down the path, glancing left and right, assessing all the different people in this school. I recognized a few of them, keeping a mental note just in case I might need it.

_Stuart Miller: heir to a multi-million construction company._

_Stacey MacDowell: her family owns 5 international hotel chains._

_Alice Brooks: 12__th__ in line to the throne of Genovia, a small European country that no one has ever heard off. But still, she's royalty!_

_Macey McHenry, daughter of James McHenry, a senator who is well in the running for future Vice President of America._

I finally reached the grandiose, wooden front doors. It's already wide open, so I simply walked in and found myself in a large foyer.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist called out after noticing me.

"Oh yes", I replied politely, taking note of the clock that says I have 20 minutes till beginning of class. Perfect, I thought to myself, I have time to get lost. "My name is Cameron Morgan and I'm new here.

"Ah yes! We've been expecting you. Come right this way."

I followed her into a room filled with activity, which I assume is the main office.

"So, Cameron…?"

"Uhmmm, Cammie is fine thank you." I responded.

"Ah yes, Cammie. Here is your schedule, and your locker number and combination. I'll also give you this map of the school which I think you'll find very beneficial. And…what was it…oh yes, here are some of the textbooks that you'll be needing for your classes. Oh PE uniform…wait, you're not taking PE. Silly me!" She laughed to herself as she continued to fill me in with everything I needed.

After 10 excruciating minutes, I was finally able to escape the 'official school welcome'. I opted out of the tour, confident that I could find my way. I looked at the map and began to walk to my first class, thankful that it was close by. Again I absorbed my surroundings and took a deep, steady breath.

_I guess this is it._

My name is Cammie Morgan and I'm a junior.

Welcome to the Gallagher Institute of Higher Learning.

_Where, ironically, intelligence seems to be optional…_

_But money and power are not._

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Please let me know! :DDD**

**Please review, alert, favorite...even PM me ^_^**

**Thanks lovelies!**

**P.S. Trying to update It's All Goode soon. :)**

**~ Ana the potato ;)**


End file.
